Nuevos compañeros en Howarts
by Mei Ikaruga
Summary: nuevos compañeros llegan a Howarts y cosas raras empiezan a pasar, quien sera el que esta tratando de matar a Harry Potter sera draco, o la figura que Harry ha estado viendo?
1. La nueva amiga de Harry

1.1 Nuevos compaÃ±eros en Howarts  
  
Por: ~Lore~  
  
Capitulo 1 - La nueva amiga de Harry  
  
------------  
  
Disclaimer  
  
los personajes de este fic son copyright de J.K.Rowling quien fue la que escribiÃ³ la historia de Harry Potter, tambiÃ©n tengo algunos personajes de unos amigos quienes tambiÃ©n son copyright de ellos, pongo esto para que no se enojen Â¬Â¬  
  
------------  
  
Eran las 12:00pm y Harry se despertÃ³ asustado por una pesadilla que habÃ­a tenido, en el veÃ­a a una figura de una niÃ±a que resultaba ser Voldermort, la figura no era muy clara, Harry pensÃ³ que no era nada y se paro de la cama, todavÃ­a temblando se dirigiÃ³ hacia la ventana, junto a ella estaba la jaula donde dormÃ­a Hedwig, el bÃºho de Harry, esta se despertÃ³ con un pequeÃ±o ruido y empezÃ³ a picar el brazo de Harry con gran afecto "no te preocupes Hedwig estoy bien, fue solo un sueÃ±o....aunque fue uno muy raro" dijo dirigiÃ©ndose a la cama, de pronto un pequeÃ±o bÃºho aterrizo en las piernas de Harry, vio que tenia una carta y la tomo, era de Ron su mejor amigo.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Hoy es tu cumpleaÃ±os y te querÃ­a desear muy feliz cumpleaÃ±os  
  
espero que esos tÃ­os y tu primo no te molesten mucho en el dÃ­a de  
  
tu cumpleaÃ±os o se las verÃ¡n conmigo, bueno, no te mando nada  
  
porque Pig no es capaz de llevarlo, pero voy a ver si Erol puede  
  
y lo recibirÃ¡s bueno Harry me despido  
  
Tu Buen Amigo  
  
2 RON  
  
  
  
Harry en eso momento se acordÃ³ que hoy era su cumpleaÃ±os, esa pesadilla habÃ­a hecho que se le olvidara esa fecha tan importante, pero se sentÃ­a muy bien de que sus amigos se acordaran de ella, de pronto un bÃºho cafÃ©, al que Harry nunca habÃ­a visto llego a su ventana, volteo a los alrededores y vio a Harry, volÃ³ hacia el y con respeto deposito una carta en sus piernas, luego volÃ³ hacia Hedwig, quien se veÃ­a contenta de que estuviera ahÃ­, Harry abriÃ³ la carta, no sabia de quien era, porque nunca habÃ­a visto esa letra.  
  
Harry Potter:  
  
se que debes de sentirte raro por recibir una carta de alguien que no conoces pero bueno, yo si se quien eres tu...si no, no te estarÃ­a mandando esto ^_~, se que hoy es tu cumpleaÃ±os y te querÃ­a desear Feliz CumpleaÃ±os, mi nombre es Shiva y voy a entrar este aÃ±o a Howarts, tengo 15 aÃ±os y voy a estar en el 5Â° aÃ±o, se que suena raro pero hasta ahora supe que era una bruja y Howarts decidiÃ³ aceptarme, espero conocerte en persona pronto, aquÃ­ te mando un regalo, espero que te guste, si no, tal vez quieras que lo cambie.  
  
Una Amiga  
  
ï 


	2. El callejon diagon de vuelve loco

1 Nuevos Compañeros en Howarts  
  
Por: ~Lor~  
  
Capitulo 2: El Callejón Diagon se vuelve loco  
  
------  
  
"Ya me voy" grito Harry corriendo hacia la chimenea, hecho un polvo verde en ella y las llamas se volvieron de ese color, "a donde piensas que vas?" dijo su tío, al ver la chimenea se impresiono "q...quien...de donde sacaste eso? Grito alejándose de la chimenea, Harry supo al instante porque se había alejado su tío "me lo dio mi amigo Ron ...ah y ten cuidado porque esto ataca al los muggles como tú" dijo riéndose mientras se metía al fuego y dijo "callejón Diagon". Harry había quedado con Ron y Hermione de encontrarse ahí para comprar todos los útiles. De pronto Harry cayó dentro de la cafetería del callejón en donde dio a la señora Wesley con todos sus hijos "Hola Harry, qué bueno que llegas" dijo Ron corriendo hacia el "Hola Ron" salieron de la cafetería y una niña corrió hacia Harry y abrazó, ella tenía como 15 años, pelo largo, era güera, a Harry le pareció que era muy bonita, traía puesto unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes morada "me da mucho gusto conocerse Harry Potter" dijo ella sonriendo, su sonrisa era hermosa "ummmmm gracias, como supiste que... yo era Harry... y tú quién eres?" Se ruborizó al hablarle a esta persona "qué tonta soy, perdonan por llegar así Harry, soy Shiva, creo que ya me conoces" ella se ruborizó también "está bien, ah si Shiva, muchas gracias por el regalo" contestó, Ron dio a los dos y sonrió "oye, Shiva, te gustaría acompañaremos a comprar los útiles?" Preguntó esperando a que Harry los presentara "muchas gracias..." esperó también "Ron, Shiva él es Ron, mi mejor amigo" contestó Harry rápidamente, Shiva sonrió "muchas gracias Ron". Un esperaron 30 minutos a que Hermione llegara. Los 4 fueron a la tienda a comprar todos sus libros, mientras estaban en la tienda el muy conocido Draco Malfoy entro en ella, vio a Harry y se dirigió a el "Pero si es el famoso Harry Potter, ahora la tienda va a pones un anuncio que diga 'Aquí estuvo Harry Potter'" dijo sarcásticamente, entonces al ver esto, Shiva salto frente a Harry "ya déjalo en paz" Draco al verla quedo en silencio por un momento "valla Harry, ya tienes una nueva novia, ya veo que cambiaste a la otra niñita...Hermione, ya veo" rió sarcásticamente, Hermione hizo una mueca y se abalanzó sobre el, pero Ron logro agarrarla, "vete de aquí estúpido" le dijo Shiva, dio media vuelta y se dirigio al estante mas cercano, Malfoy se fue y Harry pudo ver a una pequeña niña 11 años, trai puesto un vestido rojo, su pelo era café y veía a Harry de una forma extraña, sus ojos azules lo veían profundamente, Harry sintió un escalofrió al ver a la niña, así que dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Shiva "que pasa Harry?" pregunto, Hermione tenia celos de Shiva así que camino hacia Harry cuando de pronto todos los libros empezaron a flotar y de pronto se abalanzaron hacia Harry golpeándolo, todas las personas que estaban en la tienda estaban aterradas excepto la pequeña niña que estaba en el centro riéndose, algunos libros golpearon a Shiva, Hermione y a Ron quienes estaban tratando de cubrir a Harry. De pronto un adulto de cabello lacio ligeramente largo, de tono rojo purpúreo oscuro, cara afilada y larga, labios delgados y nariz fina. Alto y con los ojos rojos mas brillantes entro a la tienda, al ver los libros, saco su varita y dijo unas palabras, en ese momento todos los libros cayeron al suelo, con esto, la niñita salió corriendo, pero aun se estaba riendo, el señor se acerco a los niños quienes estaban tirados en el piso adoloridos "están bien?" Harry y sus amigos se levantaron "Muchas gracias señor" contesto Shiva "mi nombre es Niblem...y no se metan en problemas..." se dirigió hacia la puerta "ten cuidado....." murmuro y desapareció por la puerta, todos se voltearon a ver raro, salieron de la tienda con sus libros, el sol se estaba poniendo, Harry y los demás se despidieron cada quien se fue a su casa, ya que solo faltaban 4 días para que se volvieran a encontrar, y ahora Harry tiene otra amiga ^^  
  
------  
  
Si tiene alguna duda, queja o sugerencia por favor escríbanme a lore_1986@yahoo.com  
  
También pueden entrar en este fan fict, solo tienen que decirme de que casa quieren ser y si quieres tener amigos....y una breve descripción de cómo son...y apúrense porque solo tienen un capitulo mas para decidir si entran o no ^^ 


	3. El expreso de Howarts

Nuevos compañeros en Howarts  
  
Por: Spider Girl (ha habido un pequeño cambio de nombre^^ apoco no ta' bien bonito)  
  
Capitulo 3: El expreso de Howarts  
  
---------  
  
Eran las 12 y Harry llego la estación, sus amigos ya estaban ahí, los 4 se reunieron y subieron sus cosas al tren, al salir vieron al mismo señor que los había salvado pero no estaba solo, estaba con otra persona la cual impresiono a Harry ya que era muy grande, mucho mas grande que Hagrid, pero con una enorme armadura, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que esta persona volteo a ver a Shiva, ella dio un pequeño grito y callo al piso, "¿Qué paso?" pregunto Harry ayudándola a levantarse, ella miro al piso "no se....cuando esa persona me vio....fue como si lo conociera....pero en vez de sentir alegría ... sentí ............ temor" alzo la mirada hacia donde estaba el sin decir nada, hasta que una mujer les dijo que por favor se subieran, ellos abordaron y se dirigieron hasta el fondo del tren, al entrar al ultimo vagón vieron a una niña a la cual ya habían visto varias veces en la escuela, era de la casa de Slytherin e iba en 5 grado "Hola nos podemos sentar aquí?" pregunto Shiva con una sonrisa en la cara, la niña miro a Shiva y se paro rápidamente, "lo siento?" contesto, parecía como si no se hubiera enterado que alguien había entrado "ah si claro, siéntense por favor" dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Harry "como te llamas?" dijo Shiva sentándose junto a la niña, "Umi" dijo sonriendo "que lindo nombre" respondió, Umi se veía preocupada, se veía que estaba pensando en algo, entonces Shiva se paro y salió del cuarto, segundos después regreso con una sonrisa en la cara, "a donde fuiste?" pregunto Harry "a ningún lado", en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Draco entro corriendo apuntando a Shiva "tu...... tu me las vas a pagar....." en ese momento vieron que estaba todo golpeado, como si algo le hubiera caído encima, Shiva se levanto rápidamente "yo que hice?" Shiva pudo ver que Umi estaba toda roja y viendo hacia el piso "bien sabes lo que hiciste ..... ese hechizo ...... me querías matar?" grito agarrandola de la camisa, Draco estaba muy enojado, Harry volteo a ver a Shiva con cara de interrogación "estas confundido Draco, Shiva no seria capaz de hacerle daño a nadie" dijo Harry viendo a Draco "tu no te metas" agarro a Shiva y la aventó contra la pared, ella la golpeo e hizo una cara de dolor intenso, en ese momento Umi miro hacia arriba, se levanto y camino hacia Draco #por...favor...déjalos...en...paz....Draco" estaba mas roja que antes, se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que entro una niña, ella era muy parecida a Draco, de hecho eran idénticos solo que era mujer "hermano te he estado buscando por todas partes, donde te habías metido" dijo agarrando el brazo de Draco "te dije que te quedaras allá May" contesto un poco enojado, May vio a Shiva en el piso "ay, esta bien? Que le paso?" dijo agachándose, Shiva abrió los ojos y estos reflejaban el dolor intenso que sentía, Harry se dirigió hacia ellas y también se agacho "Hermano???" pregunto con curiosidad, May volteo a ver a Harry "que? Ah si, Draco es mi hermano gemelo....es que yo estaba en el extranjero y hasta ahora me pude reunir con el" dijo sonriendo "b...bien...venida....May" dijo Shiva aun con dolor, "Gracias" respondió sonriendo, Draco agarro el brazo de May "vámonos" May se levanto y los 2 salieron del cuarto, Umi salió de tras de ellos, al parecer Draco le pidió que se fuera con ellos, Harry y Ron subieron a Shiva al sillón y ella se durmió, Herimione y Ron también cayeron dormidos, Harry estaba viendo por la ventana cuando escucho unas voces afuera del cuartito, cuando volteo vio a la pequeña niña que había visto en la tienda, pero alguien estaba con ella era un niño como de 16 años al que Harry había visto 1 vez en Howarts y también estaba en Slytherin, el se acerco hacia la puerta para escuchar "Lina, Lina..." dijo el niño pero fue interrumpido "ya te dije que me digas L hermano" respondió la niñita con una sonrisa en la cara " no importa, L cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, alguien puede salir lastimado" dijo con voz firme "Corven, C, hermano no pasa nada, yo se lo que estoy haciendo" sonrió macabramente y volteo a ver a Harry, otra vez, Harry sintió ese mismo escalofrió por los ojos tan profundos de esa niña, esa niña le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien, "Harry?" Shiva estaba despierta, el la miro y regreso la mirada a la puerta y la niña ya no estaba.  
  
---------  
  
Espero que les este gustando mi fan fict, si tienen quejas o sugerencias manden un mail a lore_1986@yahoo.com y por favor dejen una review....si quieren entrar al fic díganmelo rápido ya que es la ultima oportunidad para hacerlo.  
  
Gracias  
  
PD si quieren entrar, vallan a las reviews ahí hay una nota y para el mail, mandenlo con el titulo de 'Sugerencias o Quejas del Fic' 


End file.
